Transformación Divergente
by Caballero.ALADO
Summary: Una sola elección puede Transformarte.
1. Sinopsis

"_En el Chicago distópico en el que vive el joven Hortense Mitchell, la sociedad está dividida en cinco facciones, cada una de ellas dedicada a cultivar una virtud concreta: Verdad (los sinceros), Abnegación (los altruistas), Osadía (los valientes), Cordialidad (los pacíficos) y Erudición (los inteligentes). En una ceremonia anual, todos los chicos de dieciséis años deben decidir a qué facción dedicarán el resto de sus vidas. Hortense tiene que elegir entre quedarse con su familia… y ser quien realmente es. Sabe que no puede tener ambas cosas. Así que toma una decisión que sorprende a todo el mundo, incluido él."_

Nota: Este FIC se basa en el libro "Divergente" y va a hacer adaptado a Logan (Tris), Tobias (Kendall).  
Algunos de los personajes serán cambiados: Caleb: Joshua Anthony.  
Si hay algún otro que se cambiara, se los are saber.

Si este Fic tiene excito, adaptare Insurgente y Leal (Alliagente).

"NO HAGO ESTE FIC CON INTENCIONES MALAS. SOLO ES UNA ADAPTACION, SI NO LES GUSTA, NO ESTAN OBLIGADOS A LEERLO.  
TODOS LOS DERECHOS DEL LIBRO SON DE: VERONICA ROTH Y LA EDITORIAL".

Disfruten o no.

-**Caballero_ALADO.**


	2. Un espejo

_**Tarde bastante en subir el primer capítulo pero aquí lo tienen.  
¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**~~~~~~  
**_  
Capítulo 1.

En mi casa hay un espejo, está detrás de un panel corredizo, en el vestíbulo de arriba. Nuestra facción me permite mirarme en él el segundo día de cada tercer mes, el día que mi madre me corta el pelo.  
Me siento en el taburete y mi madre se pone detrás de mí con una pequeña máquina de cortar el cabello. Pequeños cabellos caen en el suelo formando un pequeño anillo castaño obscuro.  
Cuando termina, me limpia algunos cabellos de la frente y orejas. Soy consciente de lo tranquila y concentrada que parece, tiene bien aprendido el arte de abstraerse. Ojalá pudiera decirse lo mismo de mí.  
Espero a que no preste atención para echar un vistazo furtivo a mi reflejo, no por vanidad, sino por curiosidad. El aspecto de una persona puede cambiar mucho en tres meses. En mi imagen veo un rostro poco estrecho, ojos pequeños y una nariz al igual que mis ojos, pequeña… Sigo pareciendo un niño, a pesar de que cumplí los dieciséis en algún momento de los últimos meses. Las otras facciones celebran los cumpleaños, pero nosotros no. Sería un exceso de indulgencia.  
—Ya está— dice cuando termina de limpiar los cabellos cortados.  
Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos en el espejo y es demasiado tarde para apartar la mirada. Sin embargo, en vez de regañarme, sonríe a nuestra imagen. Frunzo un poquito el ceño: ¿por qué no me reprende por mirarme?  
—Bueno, hoy es el día — dice.  
—Sí.  
—¿Estas nervioso?  
Me quedo un momento mirándome a los ojos en el espejo.  
Hoy es el día de la prueba de aptitud que me dirá a cuál de las cinco facciones pertenezco. Y mañana, en la Ceremonia de la Elección, me decidiré por una; decidiré el resto de mi vida; decidiré si me quedo con mi familia o la abandono.  
—No —respondo— . Las pruebas no tienen por qué cambiar nuestra elección.  
—Cierto —dice, y sonríe—. Vamos a desayunar.  
—Gracias. Por cortarme el pelo.  
Me da un beso en la mejilla y corre el panel para tapar el espejo. Creo que, en un mundo distinto, mi madre sería preciosa. Tiene pómulos altos y largas pestañas, y, cuando se suelta el pelo por la noche, la ondulada melena le cae sobre los hombros. Sin embargo, en Abnegación debe esconder su belleza.  
Caminamos juntos hasta la cocina. En estas mañanas en las que mi hermano prepara el desayuno, la mano de mi padre me roza el pelo mientras lee el periódico y mi madre recoge la mesa tarareando es cuando siento más culpable por querer abandonarlos.

El autobús apesta a humo de tubos de escape. Cada vez que da con un bache en el asfalto, me zarandea de un lado a otro, a pesar de que me sujeto al asiento para no moverme.  
Mi hermano mayor, Caleb, está de pie en el pasillo, agarrando la barra que tiene sobre la cabeza para no caerse. Casi no nos parecemos. Él tiene el cabello negro y la nariz un poco más grande que la mía, los ojos azules. Cuando era más joven, esa combinación de rasgos resultaba extraña, pero ahora le queda bien. Sino fuera de Abnegación, seguro que las chicas del instituto se le quedarían mirando.  
Heredo el talento de mi madre para el altruismo. En el autobús le ha dado su asiento a un maleducado hombre veraz sin pensarlo dos veces.  
El hombre veraz lleva un traje negro con una corbata blanca, el uniforme estándar de su facción. En Verdad se valora la sinceridad y creen que todo es blanco y negro, por eso se visten con esos colores.  
Los espacios entre los edificios empiezan a estrecharse y las calles a allanarse conforme nos acercamos al corazón de la cuidad. El edificio al que antes llamaban Torre Sear (nosotros los llamamos Centro) surge de entre la niebla como una columna negra en el horizonte. El autobús pasa bajo las vías elevadas. Nunca me he subido en un tren, aunque no paran y hay vías por todas partes. Sólo los de Osadía los usan.  
Hace cinco años, los obreros voluntarios de Abnegación volvieron a pavimentar algunas calles, empezaron en el centro de la ciudad y continuaron hasta que se quedaron sin material. Las calles de mi barrio siguen agrietadas y llenas de baches, y no es seguro conducir por ellas. De todos modos, no tenemos coche.  
Caleb mantiene su plácida expresión mientras el autobús se agita y salta por la calle. La túnica gris se le resbala por el brazo al agarrarse a una de las barras para aguardar el equilibrio. Por el movimiento constante de sus ojos, sé que está observando a la gente que nos rodea, que se esfuerza por verlos sólo a ellos y olvidarse de sí mismo. En Verdad se valora la sinceridad, pero nosotros los Abnegados, valoramos el altruismo.  
El autobús se detiene delante de instituto, así que me levanto y paso rápidamente por delante del hombre de Verdad. Tropiezo con sus zapatos y me agarro al brazo de Caleb para no caerme. Los pantalones me quedan demasiado largos y nunca eh sido muy grácil.  
El edificio de Niveles Superiores es el más antiguo de los tres colegios de la ciudad: Niveles Interiores, Niveles Medios y Superiores. Como los edificios que lo rodean, está hecho de cristal y acero. Frente a él hay una gran escultura metálica por la que trepan los de Osadía después de clase, retándose entre ellos a subir cada vez más alto. El año pasado vi a uno caer y romperse una pierna. Yo fui la que corrí en busca de la enfermera.  
—Hoy son las pruebas de aptitud— digo.  
Caleb no me lleva un año entero, así que estamos en el mismo curso.  
Asiente con la cabeza al entrar por la puerta principal y a mí se me tensan los músculos en cuanto lo hacemos; el ambiente parece querer comernos, como si todos los alumnos de nuestra edad intentaran devorar este último día. Es probable que no volvamos a caminar de nuevo por estos pasillos después de la Ceremonia de la Elección. Una vez que hayamos escogido, las respectivas facciones se harán responsables del resto de nuestra educación.  
Hoy reducen a la mitad la duración de cada clase para que asistamos a todas antes de las pruebas, que tendrán lugar después de la comida. Ya tengo el pulso acelerado.  
—¿No te preocupa nada lo que te vayan a decir?— le pregunto a Caleb.  
Nos detenemos en el pasillo, en el pinto en que él se irá por un lado, a Matemáticas Avanzadas, y yo por el otro, Historia de las Facciones.  
—¿Y a ti?— pregunta a su vez, arqueando una ceja.  
Podría decirle que llevo semanas preocupada por lo que me dirá la prueba de aptitud: ¿Abnegación, Verdad, Erudición, Cordialidad u Osadía?  
En vez de hacerlo, sonrío y respondo:  
—La verdad es que no.  
—Bueno…, que pases buen día— dice, devolviéndome la sonrisa.  
Me dirijo a clase de Historia de las Facciones y me muerdo el labio inferior; no ha respondido a mi pregunta.  
Los pasillos están abarrotados, aunque la luz que entra por las ventanas crea la ilusión de un espacio mayor; éste es uno de los pocos lugares en los que se mezclan las facciones, a nuestra edad. Hoy, la multitud tiene una energía distinta, la demencia del último día.  
Una chica de largo pelo rizado grita al lado de mi oreja para saludar a una amiga lejana. La manga de una chaqueta me da en la mejilla. Entonces, un chico de Erudición vestido con suéter azul me empuja, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo al suelo.  
—¡Quítate de en medio, estirado!— me dice antes de seguir andando por el pasillo.  
Noto calor en mis mejillas, me levanto y me sacudo el polvo.  
Unas cuantas personas se pararon cuando me caí, pero ninguna se ha ofrecido a ayudarme; sus ojos me siguen hasta el borde del pasillo. Hace meses que este tipo de cosas ocurren en los de mi facción: los de Erudición han estado publicando informes hostiles sobre Abnegación, y eso ha empezado a afectar nuestra de relacionarnos en el instituto. Se supone que la ropa gris, el corte de pelo sencillo y el comportamiento sin pretensiones hacen que me sea más fácil olvidarme de mí y de los demás lo hagan también, pero ahora me convierten en un objetivo.  
Me paro junto a una ventana del Ala E y espero a que lleguen los de Osadía. Lo que hago todas las mañanas: a las 7:25 en punto, los osados demuestran su valor saltando de trenes en marcha.  
Mi padre llama "demonios" a los de esa facción. Llevan _piercing, _tatuajes y ropa negra. Su principal misión es proteger la valla que rodea la cuidad. ¿De qué? Ni idea.  
Deberían desconcertarme, debería preguntarme que tiene de valor (que es la virtud que más aprecian) con ponerse un aro de metal en la nariz. Sin embargo, no puedo quitarles la viste de encima allá donde van.  
Se oye el silbato del tren y el sonido me retumba en el pecho. La luz fija en la parte delantera y el vehículo se enciende y apaga al pasar a toda velocidad junto al instituto, chirriando sobre sus vías de hierro, y, cuando casi ha terminado de pasar, un éxodo en masa de jóvenes de ambos sexos vestidos con ropa oscura salta de los vagones en movimiento. Algunos caen y ruedan, otros dan unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes antes de recuperar el equilibrio; uno de los chicos rodea con un brazo los hombres de un chico mientras ríe.  
Contemplaros es una estupidez. Doy la espalda a la ventana y me meto entre la gente para llegar a la clase de Historia de las Facciones.

_**~~~~~~  
¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que he cambiado a Ansel (Caleb) por Joshua Anthony.**_

_**PD: Los capítulo de "Trasformación Divergente" solo los subiré los Domingos, si llego a subirlos antes es por problemas personales o por alguna otra razón.**_

_**Espero me dejen un "R"  
¡Adiós!**_

**-N.**


End file.
